


The Tables Have Turned

by moonjockey



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjockey/pseuds/moonjockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is usually the one who has to comfort his younger brother. But, after Fili disappoints Thorin, Kili wants to return the favor. </p>
<p>Bonus: Sweet Uncle Thorin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tables Have Turned

Fili was hidden under his blankets, shaking slightly. He heard a knock on the door. 

“Go away.” 

The door creaked open.

“Fi?” he heard the uncertain voice of his younger brother. 

“I just want to be left alone,” Fili yelled. 

As he was speaking he felt the blankets being lifted and Kili’s face appeared next to his. 

“I told you I don’t want company.” 

Kili just smiled as he sat down on the bed next to his brother. “Fili, what happened? You can tell me.” 

Fili felt tears come to his eyes and he turned towards the wall. He was the older brother. This wasn't the way things usually went. 

The older dwarf felt arms around his body. “It will make you feel better talking about it, you know, like you’re always telling me.” 

Fili sighed and turned towards Kili. His brother smiled and dropped his arms. 

“Uncle yelled at me.” 

Kili’s smile widened. “Is that it? That happens to me every day.” 

Fili frowned and turned away. “Why do you think I didn't want to tell you?” he sighed, staring at a small crack in the wood. “He was so disappointed in me.” 

“Did this happen while you were out hunting today?” 

“Yes. I got curious and wandered off. I was hunting an elk and ended up far away and it was getting dark. I knew how to get back though.” Fili whipped around and faced his brother. “Thorin just doesn’t trust me!” 

Kili nodded. As Fili stared at his brother he remembered some of Thorin’s harsh words from earlier that evening. 

_I told you to stay close to me! This is why I didn’t take Kili on this trip, but apparently I did anyways. You are my heir. I thought I could trust you._

Fili felt his bottom lip start quivering, his eyes finally betraying him and tears spilled onto his cheeks.

“Aw, Fi. It’s okay.” 

_You are a disappointment. You should have just stayed back with your younger brother. Maybe I should have taken him instead! Maybe he would listen!_

Fili shook his head, hoping it would erase the words his uncle had said. 

Kili tried to gather his older brother in his arms. Fili struggled. “Kili, really it’s okay. You don’t need to baby me.” But Kili persisted and squeezed his brother tight. Fili sighed and hugged back. “I guess you’re right. It does feel a little better talking about it.” 

Kili laughed. “See! That’s what you’re always saying to me!” Kili gave him one final squeeze and let go. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” 

Fili wiped his eyes. “Yeah. It still hurts though.” 

Kili looked away. “It always does.” 

Fili hugged his brother one final time. “Thanks, Ki.” 

“Anytime.” 

\--

A few hours later, Fili heard the door open again. He didn’t bother opening his eyes. 

“Kili, go back to bed. I’m fine.” 

“It’s Uncle.” 

His eyes popped open. 

He watched Thorin walked over, oil lamp in hand. His uncle sat on the edge of the bed, placing the lamp on the table. 

In the flickering light he watched his uncle. He didn’t look as angry as the last time he had seen him. Finally, after a few minutes, Thorin spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Fili sat up in his bed. “It’s okay. I deserved it for the way I was acting. I would understand if you want to stop our training.” 

Thorin finally looked over. “Stop our training? Why would I do that?” 

Fili looked away, his eyes threatening to betray him once again. “It’s like you said. I’m your heir. I should be trustworthy. But I’m not.” 

Thorin put his finger under Fili’s chin. Fili looked into his uncle’s eyes. They looked kinder than he deserved. 

“My dear Fili. I do trust you. But you are young and things happen. I got angry because I was mad at myself for letting you out of my sight. If something had happened to you, I couldn't live with myself.” 

Tears spilled over Fili’s cheeks again. His uncle sounded almost tearful too. 

“I love you and your brother so much. I know it might not seem like it. Your mother thinks I’m too hard on you.” 

Fili smiled briefly. 

“But, you are my heir and our training will continue. I’m not going to promise that I will never yell at you again. But please know that I still care for you.”

Thorin hugged Fili briefly and placed a small kiss on his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Fili. See you in the morning for training.”


End file.
